Golden Daisies Alley
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the''' Golden Daisies'. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 November event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Airplane * Middle of path * roof section above door, left of peak Backpack * Bottom of steps (left) behind birdbath, purple and brown Bell *On side of front of house *Hanging in the tree, upper left *Hanging in the tree, upper right (left side or right side) Birdcage * Hanging from tree above lower right roof Boat *In bird bath *In the lake *on the bench Cat * Top right window * Lying in front bird bath * Cat on railing, right side of house * On right high roof Cheese *On the path to the house (below the dog) *On the bench Donkey *On the bench (toy) *In front of dog (toy) *Front right side of house Eagle * Top left side of bay window Frog *On top of bird bath *On left hand fork of tree on right Garden Gnome * Cross piece of sign with house name * Left roof line, chimney * Sitting on left railing front porch Glove *On bench seat (purple) Gardening Wheelbarrow * In front of bird bath * Front of right entrance stairs * In front of right side stairs Guitar *On front porch *Front right side of house Mailbox * To the right of front stairs Notebook * To the right of the angel statue on the stone wall * On front right side stone wall Photo Frame * On "Golden Daisies Alley" sign hanging right bottom of screen Pie *In front of porch steps *On the bench Pilgrim's Hat * On the right post of front stairs * On the right fence post * On the second rung of the ladder Punch *Pitcher to the left of the kneeling statue *Punch bowl to the left of the walkway path Raccoon *On post of wall in front of house *House left side on ladder *Hanging on the right side of bay window Rocking Chair * Left of bird bath * On the side porch * Center in front of house Scooter *In backyard, in front of bushes (red) *Front right side of house (blue) *Behind bird bath (red) *Behind right side tree (red) Tambourine *Above bench, on the arm of the sign *Lower left (purple) in the hydrangea, right of the kneeling statue *Upper right corner of the bay window of the house (with multi-color ribbons) *On front door, on wreath (gold) Umbrella * Over top left window * Vertical along left wall of house Windmill * Right of house in background * left of house, across lake * left stone finial Key Map Ranks Gallery Golden Daisies Alley.png|Rank I GDA Rank II_2.png|Rank II Silhouette Gallery ''This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Coming Soon Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Events * Tips & Tricks * Locations Category:Locations Category:Event Locations